Zinnelis Laediril (KahlessNestor)
thumb|200px|right|Zinnelis Laediril Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Ranger Level: 6 Experience: 18,145 XP (23,000 NL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Sylvan, Old Landellian, Orc, Dwarven Deity: First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 20 +5 (7 pts)(+2 racial, +1 level, +2 belt) CON: 11 +0 (3 pts)(-2 racial) INT: 12 +1 (0 pts)(+2 racial) WIS: 16 +3 (5 pts)(+2 headband) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 56= + CON (0) + FC (6) (Ranger 6) AC: 21 = + DEX (5) + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (1) + Size (0) + Deflection (1) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (5) + Size (0) + Deflection (1) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (1) + Size (0) + Deflection (1) INIT: +7(9) = (5) + Reactionary Trait (2)+(2 Favored Terrain) BAB: +6/+1 = 6 (+6/+1) CMB: +7/+3 = (6/1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 23 = + BAB (6) + STR (2) + DEX (5) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +5 = 6 (5) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +9 = 6 (5) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Will: +5 = 6 (2) + WIS (3) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 15 Weapon Statistics Longbow: Attack: +14/+9 = (6/1) + Dex (5) + Weapon Focus (1) + MW (1) + Bracers (1) (MW Comp +2 Str) Point Blank Shot: +1 Favored Enemy: +2 Deadly Aim: -2 attack for +4 damage Rapid Shot: 3 shots at -2; first two are at full BAB Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Piercing, Range: 110 Point Blank Shot: +1 Favored Enemy: +2 Deadly Aim: -2 attack for +4 damage Longsword: Attack: +8/+3 = (6/1) + Str (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Favored Enemy: +2 Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19/x2, Slashing Favored Enemy: +2 Dagger: Attack: +8/+3 (+11/+6 thrown) = (6/1) + Str (2)/Dex (5) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Favored Enemy: +2 Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19/x2, Slashing, Piercing, Range: 10 Favored Enemy: +2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Con) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (1 HP, taken 3x) Low-Light Vision Elven Immunities: Immune to magical sleep effects and +2 racial saving throw bonus vs. enchantments Elven Magic: +2 racial bonus on caster level checks vs. SR. +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft to identify magic items Keen Senses: +2 Perception Weapon Familiarity: Longbows, longswords, rapiers, shortbows, elven weapons Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: Light, Medium, Shields/Simple, Martial, Elven Favored Enemy: Magical Beasts, Undead - +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, Survival. +2 weapon attacks and damage. May make untrained Knowledge checks on them. Track: Half ranger level (+1) to Survival checks to track Wild Empathy: Ranger level+Cha (+3) to improve the initial attitude of an animal. Magical beasts with Int of 1-2 are at -4 penalty. Favored Terrain: Forest +2 Initiative, Geography, Perception, Stealth, Survival, leave no trail and can't be tracked Hunter's Bond: Spend a move action to grant half favored enemy bonus against a single target of the appropriate type to all allies within 30 feet who can see or hear him. This bonus lasts for a number of rounds equal to the ranger's Wisdom modifier (2). This bonus does not stack with any favored enemy bonuses possessed by his allies; they use whichever bonus is higher. Spellcasting Feats Point Blank Shot (1st): +1 attack and damage within 30' Precise Shot (2nd, ranger combat): No penalty shooting into melee Weapon Focus, Longbow (3rd): +1 attack with longbow Endurance (ranger bonus): +4 to Swim vs. nonlethal dmg; Con to run, forced march, hold breath, starve/thirst; Fort hot/cold, suffocation; sleep in med armor without fatigue Deadly Aim (5th): -2 attack for +4 damage Rapid Shot (ranger combat): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round at your highest bonus. All of your attack rolls take a –2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Traits Warrior of Old (Elf): +2 to initiative Weathered Emissary (Social): Traveling the wilderlands has given you knowledge of their dangers and communications skills with its inhabitants. +1 Survival, +1 Linguistics, Linguistics is a class skill Skills Adventure Points: 42 = (6) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Ranger) Background Points: 12 = Base(2)xLevel(6) Skills Total AS BS CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 5 0 0 0 5 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 0 1 NA +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 0 NA +0 Enemy +2 Climb 9 4 0 3 2 -0 +0 Craft (Bows)* 1 0 0 0 1 NA +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 0 NA +0 Disable Device NT 0 0 0 5 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 0 NA +0 Escape Artist 5 0 0 0 5 -0 +0 Fly 5 0 0 0 5 -0 +0 Handle Animal 6 0 3 3 0 NA +0 Heal 10 4 0 3 3 NA +0 Intimidate 7 4 0 3 0 NA +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 5 4 0 0 1 NA +0 Enemy: can make untrained Knowledge (Dngnrng) 8 4 0 3 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) NT 0 0 0 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Geography) 7 0 3 3 1 NA +0 Terrain Knowledge (History) 3 0 2 0 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Local) NT 0 0 0 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Nature) 8 4 0 3 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Nobility) NT 0 0 0 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Planes) NT 0 0 0 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Religion) 4 3 0 0 1 NA +0 Enemy: can make untrained Linguistics 7 0 2 3 1 NA +1 (Weathered Emissary) Perception 11 3 0 3 3 NA +2 (Keen Senses) Terrain Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 0 NA +0 Profession (Trapper) 8 0 2 3 3 NA +0 Ride* 5 0 0 0 5 -0 +0 Sense Motive 3 0 0 0 3 NA +0 Enemy +2 Sleight of Hand NT 0 0 0 5 -0 +0 Spellcraft 7 3 0 3 1 NA +0 Magic +2 identify magic items Stealth 11 3 0 3 5 -0 +0 Terrain Survival 10 3 0 3 3 NA +1 (Weathered Emissary)Enemy +2+1Terrain Swim 8 3 0 3 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device NT 0 0 0 0 NA +0 * = untrained class skill NT = Skill cannot be used untrained Spell Lists Known: All Ranger Spells Spell Lists (Prepared) Caster Level: 2 Concentration: +5 Level 1 (DC 14) Level 2 Level 3 * Gravity Bow * Spell Name * Spell Name * Resist Energy * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Mithral Chain Shirt 1100 g 12.5 lb Longsword 15 g 4 lb Dagger 2 g 1 lb MW Composite Longbow Str +2 600 g 3 lb Arrows (69) 3.45 g 9 lb Cold Iron Arrows (60) 6 g -- lb Efficient Quiver 1800 g 2 lb Backpack 2 g 2 lb Fishhook 0.1 g -- lb Flint and Steel 1 g -- lb Spell component pouch 5 g 2 lb Silk Rope (50') 10 g 5 lb Waterskin 1 g 4 lb Bedroll 0.1 g 5 lb Belt Pouch 1 g 0.5 lb Amulet of Natural Armor +1 2000 g -- lb Holy Water 25 g 1 lb Bracers of Archery, Lesser 5000 g 1 lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 g -- lb Headband of Inspired Wisdom +2 4000 g 1 lb Belt of Incredible Dexterity +2 4000 g 1 lb Scroll: Cure Light Wounds 25 g -- lb Holy Symbol (wood) of Iovandra 1 g -- lb Light Horse 75 g (90/175 lb Med Enc) Bit and Bridle 2 g (1 lb) Riding saddle 10 g (2 lb) Saddlebags 4 g (15 lb) Cold-weather outfit 8 g 7 lb Totals: 20,696.65 g 54 lb (carried by horse)(197/230 Heavy encumbered, speed 40, max Dex +1, Check Penalty -6) Light Medium Heavy Over Head Lift Drag/Push Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 175 350 875 Consumed or Destroyed Items 11 arrows 0.55 gp Wand Cure Light x 10 150 gp Feed and rations 5.4 gp = Total Consumed: 150.95 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 19 earned on first adventure: +2534 gp SP: 4 earned on second adventure: +3664 gp CP: 0 earned on third adventure: +14,519 gp Career Earnings: 20,867 gp Carried Inventory: -20,696.65 gp consumed or destroyed items: -150.95 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 19.4 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 132 Height: 6'1" Weight: 127 lbs Hair Color: Black/Very dark green Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Tall, lean, and lithe. Face is slightly weathered, though tempered by an elf's natural agelessness. Wears leathers in dark greens and browns. Demeanor: Quiet, observant. Spends a lot of time alone and so takes a bit of time to open up. Once he does, he can be as affable as any elf with his friends. Background Zinnelis was born to a mid-ranking elven family in the elven enclave of Ilumistae deep in the heart of the Landadel Baronies. When he was a child his parents took him on a trade trip to Venza to give him a taste of the big city. He found it loud, crowded, and not at all to his liking, unlike the deep forests through which they had traveled. On the way home, disaster struck. A chimera attack on the caravan left Zinn as the sole survivor. Somehow the child made it to a wayside shrine of Iovandra, using the blankets and rations left there to keep alive until he was found by a local druid who maintained the shrine. He was taken in by local rangers for several months until word could be gotten to his kin. The young elven boy seemed fascinated to learn all he could of the ways of the forest and he was all too reluctant to return to the elven courts when his uncle showed up to claim him. Fed up with the intrigues of the courts, when he came of age Zinn left the family business to his uncle and returned to his wilderness friends. Zinn learned the ways of the forest and the practices of the rangers, lending his bow to keeping the roads clear and travelers safe in the wilderness around Venza and Tritower and along the Silver Road. Character Notes Adventurers Arradon - male elven rogue from Harran forest Autumn Foxfire - female human druid and now Lady of the Lake Levanna - female human wizard Rak'tan - male tiefling fighter Theia Merryweather - female human witch Leira - female human monk Aelspeth - female elf wizard Fhanna Lorewalkder - female dwarven shaman, one night drunken fling Sylvain the Willow - male half-elf bard Erin Vaneese - tiefling wizard Regar - human wizard Maenor - human wizard Locations Dunn Wright Inn (Venza)- place for adventurers to get jobs Library of Society (Venza) - Sapo library Kingsholme Underbridge (Venza) Calathil Manor - ruined elf manor outside Venza, now burned to the ground Yarendel - where the Lotus of Life was found. NPCs Marla - tiefling barmaid at the Dunn Wright Inn Grog - half-orc bartender at the Dunn Wright Inn Ioso Springheel - male halfling cleric, Order of the Poor Scholars Torgrimr - fairy troll guarding Underbridge Hassbeck - male, elderly ratfolk wizard Enemies Adventure Log Memories of the Past XP Received: 0 start xp + 1306 xp = 1306 xp Treasure Received: 1560 enc gp + 974 TGP = +2534 gp 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Taken: Efficient Quiver (1800 gp) Cold Iron Arrows x 60 (6 gp) Coin Received: 728 gp The Haunting of Calathil Manor XP Received: 1306 start xp + 3257 xp = 4563 xp Treasure Received: 3664 gp 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Taken: Efficient Quiver (1800 gp) Cold Iron Arrows x 60 (6 gp) Coin Received: 728 gp Ratty Work XP Received: 4563 start xp + 13,582 xp = 18,145 xp Treasure Received: 14,519 gp Coin Received: 14,519 gp Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: None Features: Combat Style Feat: Precise Shot HP: 8 (Max -2) + 0 (Con) + 1 (Favored Class) = 9 Skill Pts: +14 = +6 (Class) +1 (Int) +7 (Old Total) Level 3: Class: Ranger BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Weapon Focus: Longbow Features: Ranger Bonus Feat: Endurance HP: 8 (Max -2) + 0 (Con) + 1 (Favored Class) = 9 Skill Pts (Reworked to include Background Skills: 18 (Class) + 3 (Int) + 14 (Background) = 32 Level 4, 5, & 6: Class: Ranger BAB: +3 to +6/+1 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +6 to +9 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: Deadly Aim, Rapid Shot Features: Hunter's Bond (Companions), Spellcasting, Favored Enemy: Undead HP: 8 (Max -2) + 0 (Con) + 1 (Favored Class) = 9 Skill Pts: 18 (Class) + 3 (Int) + 6 (Background) = 36 Approvals *Approval (Dec 29, 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (December 30, 2015) (Ealt ~ Peer) level 1 *Approval (April 11, 2016) (FrancisJohn ~ Peer) level 2 *Approval (August 22, 2018) (FrancisJohn, Judge) level 3, 4, 5, 6 Category:Approved Characters Category:Ratty Work